(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a meter with concealed probe receiving deck and more particularly to one allows the probes and their cords to be received in concealment on a deck between the body of the meter and its housing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate portability, a meter to measure voltage and resistance generally available in the market, a notebook binder is provided to sandwich the body of the meter, and a magic tape is provided at the center of the binder to fasten the coiled cords and probes connected to the meter for storage. However, this binder type for receiving the probes and cords of the meter is found with the following flaws:                1. Whereas it does not provide the proper receiving for the cords to the probes, the cords after several times of folding for storage are vulnerable to break up.        2. Even though the meter is sandwiched by the binder, it appears a mess without a nice and tidy appearance in general, and the binder is easily aged to affect its service life.        3. Whenever the user opens up the binder, the first sight is all the cords and the probes are lying in chaos on one side of the magic tape.        